Kamen Rider Phantom Episode 1 : It Begins (script version)
by FluffiestOfGir
Summary: Narui, a teenager that had to move to a new school but instead became the protector of the Spirit World.


Episode 1 - It Begins

Cast

Narui Kumamoto (Kamen Rider Phantom)  
>Hina Yuki (Narui's friend)<br>Kibano Murasami (Kamen Rider Shield XII)  
>Noriko Nagatama (Kamen Rider Shield VI)<br>Shorei Unaga (Kamen Rider Shield IV)  
>Urobutcher (Kamen Rider Shield IX)<p>

Skull (Phantom's partner)  
>Shiho (Narui's classroom teacher)<br>King (Spirit world's king)  
>Bishop (King's assistant)<br>Messenger (Spirit World's Messenger)  
>Hands (Hand Family)<p>

Narration: Selfishness.. everybody has it.. but people kept on denying it

Scene: Bedroom

*Narui is still sleeping*

*Alarm rangs*

*Hina walks in the hallway and heading to Narui's room

*Opens the sliding door*

Hina: (Shouting) Narui! Your gonna be late for school if you don't wake up now!

Narui: *groans* *hazy* Why are you shouting so early in the morning?

Hina: It's your first day of school! You need to register before 7:00am! *calms* Plus, the school gate closes before 7:10.

Narui: What time is it?

Hina: Go and check it yourself you lazy bum.

Narui: *Grabs an alarm clock next to the bed* *hazy* *surprise* Oh crap! I'm gonna be late! *Grabs towel and goes inside the bathroom and have a quick bath* *Wears casual clothes* *Grabs his bag and goes outside*

Scene: Bedroom Window

*A skull is watching Narui*

Scene: Front door/ Entry way

Hina: *went to the front door* Why are you wearing casual clothes?!

Narui: I don't have a school attire. *Wears his shoes*

Hina: The school is not letting you in with those clothes.

Narui: I'm sure they will. It's my first day after all. *Stands up and started running towards presumably the school*

Hina: (Shouting) Do you even know the direction towards the school?

Narui: (Shouting) I can figure that out myself.

Hina: *Voice starts fade away* But I have the town map... *While looking at Narui running* *calm face*

(Hina's Narration) Narui-kun has always been a rushed type person. *Flashback* Ever since he was a kid he never think but 's why he never made the smartest the rush,good things always happen to an elite school with low grades is practically impossible.*sigh* Well whatever, I better do my best in today's dinner.*doing a ganbatte pose*

Scene: Streets

Narui: *Kept on running* Why do I not ask for her directions? Well it's too late to turn , i'm so dumb! I better ask someone if they know this school's location.*Tried asking civilians*

Civilian: There's no open school around this area.

Narui: What do you mean by "open"? *Bewilderd*

Civilian: We use to have a proper school but it burnt down due to open flames that occured in the school compound.

(Fade look of the building caught on fire)

Narui: But I got an invitation to enter this school.

Civilian: Nah, you must've been pranked or and teenagers around here do not go to it happened like six months 's plans of making a new school but we have not gotten any answer.

Narui: *Thinks to himself* (I could've sworn this school existed.I checked it on the web last night and there's images of it) I'll keep on finding it, thanks anyway.

Civilian: (Loud talk) You're just wasting your time!

*Narui is still walking trying to find the school*

? : *Goes right in front of Narui* You seem lost young man.

Narui: Yes I am, do you where there's school around here?

? : School eh? Well there's an elite school right across this bridge. *Points a finger at the direction of the bridge*

Narui: *Bewildered* I asked a civilian just now and she said that a school burnt down and there's no other school.

? : She must've been 's two school around this part of town has an elementary school which got burnt down while the other part which is across this bridge has an elite school for high schoolers.

Narui: Well I better head there now, i'm late to begin by the way! *smily face*

*Narui started running towards the bridge*

? : How is he the one that carried Phantom all this time? He doesn't seem like a fighter at all.

Scene: Other side of the bridge (Spirit World)

*Narui crossed the bridge* *An invisible wall started showing up seperating both town*

Narui: *Felt strange* *Look back* That's odd. The shops in this part of town is the exact same as the one on the other that's not the least of my concerns right now *Kept on running* *Look at people around* *Talked to himself* (Why is people here so moody and look strange?) *keeps on running*

Scene: On a balcony of a castle

? : *Stands next to Skull while look at Narui running* Is he really the one?

? : There's no doubt about has a strong aura with him.I'm sure Phantom is inside of him.

? : Very you think that Phantom is inside of him then you've done your it's mine.

Scene: Gates of the School

Narui: I...I finally found it! Yatta!

*Schoolbell rang*

Narui: *Panicked* Oh shit! It has already passed the first time! *ran inside the school compound*

Shiho: Hold are you, "Mister Casual"?

Narui: *Looked to the side* Umm...I'm a transfered student.I got invited to enter this school.

Shiho: Oh really? What's your name?

Narui: The name's Narui.

Shiho: Narui-kun eh? Well even if it's your first day at this school we still would put you on detention for that clothes young school is well known for it's elite students and the supreme rules that we had have disobeyed one rule so far, can't wait for others.

Narui: *Being rude* Hey i'm just going to my classroom okay? No need to make this conversation longer than it should've been.

Shiho: Oh how you know who I am? I'm your classroom me Ms Shiho, or Shiho in you just disobeyed another rule which is to talk loud on your teacher.

Narui: What kind of a teacher that stands in front of the door?

Shiho: I was assigned by the King to welcome you to our let's go to your class shall we?

Narui: *Thinks to himself* (King? Our World? What does she mean?)

*Shiho grabs Narui's hands and started dragging him*

Narui: *Panic* Oii...Hold up! My pants are falling down!

Scene: Classroom

*Door slides open*

*Students stand up slowly*

Shiho: Class, I would like you to welcome our transferred student name is Narui and don't bite him.

Narui: *Raised his hand up* Yo.

*Students are all quiet*

Shiho: Anyways, everyone has missed a subject because of you so let's start , you sit right next to Aikawa.

Narui: Okay...*Head towards seat and sat down* *Look at Aikawa* You're Aikawa right?

Aikawa: ... *Stares at Narui*

Narui: *Look at the desk* I guess the rules here are quite strict considering no one is making any noise.

Shiho: Okay class, open page 64 on your History textbook because today we're learning about as you may know, Phantom used to be our protector and the guard of the Spirit World .But twelve years ago he disappeared when hunting down a loose Spirit. *Kept on talking*

Narui: *Thinks to himself* (Phantom? Spirit World? Loose Spirit? What history is this?) *Raise his hand up* Umm...sorry to interrupt but what History is this?

Shiho: Oh that's right...class, Narui here is from the Overworld so he might not know anything about us or our culture.

*All students started staring at Narui*

Narui: *Scared* Whoa...so you mean that i'm in another dimension?

Shiho: Of course you , does he not tell you?

Narui: Who's he?

Shiho: *Sigh* Come with rest of you keep on reading.

Scene: School hallway

Narui: Where are you taking me?

Shiho: Somewhere that you should've been going. *Knocks the door*

? : Come in

*Shiho opens the door that leads to a rift*

Narui: *Shocked* Whoa, what's going on?!

Shiho: Just get in the rift.

Narui: *Scared* No..no no no 's no way i'm going into that "thing".

*Shiho pushes Narui into the rift*

Narui: Oii...OII! *Voice fades away*

Shiho: Why does he leave me with all of this trouble. *Sigh*

Scene: King's Castle

Narui: *Voice became clearer* Oii! *Got pushed outside of the rift* *The door closes* *Look back* Fuhh...luckily that didn't kill me.

? : But this might.

*Swords flew past Narui and penetrates the door*

Narui: *Duck* *Shouted* What the heck man! That could've gotten me killed!

? : But it didn't.

Narui: *Looked straight* *Scared* Who...are you?

?: I'm the King of this world, well technically dimension but a King nonetheless

Narui: *Stands up* Look, I don't give a damn who you are but that almost killed me!

King: Like i've said, but it didn't kill ? Because of the being that's in you.

Narui: *Bewildered* Being?

King: The being that's in you is called is the protector of this goes with your dimension, there's a protector but with a different both serve as guards, keeping any entity away from each there's an entity that managed to escape or got lost in a different dimension, they get hunted down and put up for that being that's in you protected us all from any human threats and hunted down lost beings from this dimension.

Narui: So, what do you really want from me?

King: Is it not obvious enough? We need Phantom to rise up and stand in order to do so we must separate you from it.

Narui: Whatever you're doing, i'm not letting you to do of this is bullshit.I don't believe it one bit.

King: *Opens his palms and raise it towards Narui* *Invisible hand started choking Narui*

*Narui gags and is trying to release the invisible hand*

King: If you're not going to co-operate, die 's no use of you here.

*Narui continues to gag and is struggling*

Skull: *Shouts* Stop it!

King: If it isn't my favourite pet.

Skull: Fuck him at once!

King: Why should I? He fails to show his purpose being here and apparently I have to listen to a low classed spirit like you.

*The door opened*

Bishop:If I may Your Majesty, on behalf of the Spirit Dimension, we would want our Phantom in order to do that you must not kill the vessel.

King: Bishop? Do we really need this kid? Even if we tried anything besides killing him, it would still be useless . We can't get Phantom back out of him.

Bishop: There is a way that we have not 've been researching on this for a decade now, and it's finally ready for testing.

King: *Released Narui from the invisible hand by dropping his hands* Explain it now.

*Narui cough's and started breathing heavily*

Bishop: Basically we attach this "driver" onto his or her waist and it will channel Phantom's power onto the vessel.

King: But it still does not release Phantom completely? Then what's the point of it?

Bishop: The thing is, Phantom is currently in a deep sleep and in order to wake him up, the driver drain's Phantom's excess power onto the vessel every time he or she uses Phantom will wake up and use the vessel as it's body.

King: Hmm...I guess we have to train him in order to make him a temporary protector.

Bishop: Yes, so in the mean time, he has to become a resident here.

King: Very well, I will allow that but! He has to stay here to avoid any suspicions and outside contact with the Overworld.

Narui: *Standing up slowly* *struggling* Why..should I stay here? I..already have a home and a friend that was with me ever since we we're childs.*Shouts* Why do you have to be so cruel! I didn't even ask for all of this in the first place! I thought I had to move here to learn but apparently all you people care about is this fucking thing inside me! *Falls down* *Faints*

Bishop: He must've been on the edge of death right your Majesty, I think the boy has his own shouldn't be that cruel.

King: *Stares at Narui* Skull! Take him to his home will you? Also look after him until he's awake.

Skull: *Grabs Narui on the ground and place him on his shoulders*

King: You seem awfully quiet in that is that?

Skull: *Walks away and leaves the castle*

King: Why do think he's being quiet there?

Bishop: Maybe because he sees Phantom being strangled and not that how Phantom is his partner so it makes sense for him to not talk.

King: Whatever.I hope this "driver" of your's will bring it back.

Bishop: I would hope so as well.

Scene: Narui's bedroom

Skull: *Placed Narui down on the bed* *Punches the wall* Why?! Why do I have this feeling?! Why?! *Kept punching the wall* *Shed a black tear*

*Narui's bedroom door slides open*

Hina: Who are you and why are you in our house?!

Skull: *Wipe the tear* This kid passed out in the streets so I took him back home.

Hina: Wha...*Looked on the bed* *Shocked* Narui! *Put's her hands on his forehead* He has a slight you by the way for getting him always make people so worried about him.

Skull: Are you his mother by any chance?

Hina: No..I'm his close we're both raised in an orphanage ever since we're kids.

Skull: If there's nothing then i'm going back home. *Walks to the entrance of the room*

Hina: Wait.I know you're not an ordinary how you know our location and the way you're dressed up, it doesn't make any sense for someone like you to save I saw your black kind of human shed's black tear anyways.

Skull: *Closes the door* You don't know anything about me.

Hina: I certainly don't know you but i'm sure that you're not a human being.I'll tell you something that had happen to Narui back when we we're at the orphanage.(Narration) *Flashbacks* It was raining in the insisted on playing in the rain despite me trying to convince him to not do a Monster came and stabbed him, stealing what looks like his spirit.I was scared so I hid behind a pillar behind Monster came and killed the Monster that had stabbed then went to his body but a lightning striked near them so I could not have seen nor heard what it was doing to soon as I regain my consciousness, I saw Narui stood up as if nothing ever happened.I went to him to make sure he was okay and the part that got stabbed was never there.I was confused but Narui said "I'm fact,I felt stronger now".And that's when I realise that the monster got into his body to save him from being dead.

Skull: So what's the point of telling me all of this? He did not save him, he actually saved himself from being exposed to the Overworld for too long looking for this stupid being. *clenched his palm* He should've brought me with I was there, I could've saved the King's fucking orders are said Phantom could take care of the being and Phantom could not be 're like brothers.

Hina: So is this "Phantom" your best friend? Then Narui is my best both are in the same best friend is trapped with another best friend.*Stares at Skull* Tell me the truth, how did Narui faint?

*Skull told everything that had happened*

Hina: I see...so what's your name?

Skull: It's Skull.

Hina: So Skull, would you be kind enough to bring me to this "World"?

-End of Episode 1-


End file.
